nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was an American soldier of the Marine Raiders. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Personality Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse. Motto: "I'm gonna rip a hole in that freakbag" Quotes Shi No Numa *"Hi, I'm Dempsey, and you are? DEAD!" *"You're gonna eat lead and DIE!" *"Gotta be faster than that, Maggotsack!" *"HEADSHOT! Too bad we ain't keepin' score!" *"Boo-yah, those meatsacks are goin' down." *"How freakin' sweet is THAT?" *"Is it just me or is it rainin' blood around here?" *"I LOVE ME!" *"Don't fuck with a Marine!" *"Sorry, zombie. I ain't nobody's meat-snack." *"Eat it and die, mother fuckers!" *"Beeeeautiful, baby!" *"You just got dead flesh on my NEW BOOTS!" *"Fuckin'-A that was a good shot!" *"That meatbag when down like a bag of ammo!" *"Lead is gonna fly, and heads are gonna roll!" *"He's a lot prettier without a head!" *"You're goin' back to hell, maggotsacks!" *"Back off, slack-jaw!" *"Stay dead this time!" *(when low on ammo) "Ammo's gettin' low, but I ain't worried." *(when receiving double points) "Hell yeah!" *"This is going to jag those freakbags!" *(when receiving nuke) "Ka-fuckin'-boom, freakbags!" *(when low on ammo) "Ammo. Now." *(when picking up a Wunderwaffe DG-2) "What the hell is a 'Wonder Waffle'?" or "Good 'ol fashioned lightning gun...sweet!" *(when picking up a Ray Gun) "I don't know who Ray is, but his gun fucking rips!" *(when getting a headshot) "Holy shit, I think its skull just hit next week!" *(When out of ammo) "How am I supposed to blow shit up without ammo!" *(After getting the teddy bear) "Unless you take my guns, I wouldn't laugh, asshole!" *(After being revived) "Can't keep a marine down!" *(when song Easter egg is activated) " Does there have to be a Easter egg song on every map?" *"Now that was SWEET!" Der Riese *(When seeing Pack-a-Punch) "Pack-a-Punch! Ha; Reminds me of a sweet chick I knew once, hehehe!" *(At the start of a Hellhound Round) "The Devil's dogs, no match for the US Marines!" *(At the start of a Hellhound Round) "shouldnt these guys be on a leash?" *"Everything burns!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "Oorah, Pack a Punch! Where's that dead meat?" *(Knifing a zombie with the Bowie Knife) "Eat it gutbag!" *"They're swarming look out!" *(After getting the Bowie Knife) "Time to cut these brainbags!" *(Knifing a zombie with the Bowie Knife) "Oh Yeah!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "That's what I'm talking about" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "Thats what i need. more fuckin firepower!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "Im makin some freakmeat stew!, Who wants some?!" *"K.I.A Maggot sack"(After killing a zombie) *(AT the start of a Hellround) "When I find your master I'm kickin' his ass!", or when he gets a bad gun he may say: "I never won anything, except war. Oorah!" *(After headshot)"A bullet to the brain Oorah!" Trivia * Fans often say that he resembles both Polonsky and Roebuck. * He has the same Character Template as Polonsky. * Dempsey bears a striking resemblance to Polonsky, especially the fact they have the same hair color and Dempsey doesn't wear a helment, as Polonsky usually get's his shot off, but has some facial features similar to Sgt. Roebuck as well. * It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and an disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. * He seems to somewhat respect Takeo Masaki despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. This is strange as he despises the Zombies, which are Japanese. * It appears he really despises the Imperial and Nazi Zombies (Der Riese). Often calling them "Freakbag", "Meatsack" or "Freaksack". * His favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. He refers to it as "Good ol' American ingenuity". * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. * Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry. * Every character in Shi no Numa seems to dislike Molotov Cocktails, including Dempsey, but they are actually quite good in some cases. * He is shown being killed in the trailer for Der Reise. He was hit by a zombie and then all of the sudden there is an explosion. Possible suicide? It was probably put in to show that it's very unwise to travel alone as Dempsey did, because for the whole trailer he was seperated from the group. But he was seen supporting them by lowering a bridge and shouting out warnings. However, if you look very closely when the explosion takes place, you will see that he actually stabbed the zombie that was about to hit him, and during the explosion, he is still up. * He says the same thing about one of his favourite weapons, the MG42. * If you are playing Shi No Numa or Der Riese, and your colour code is white, you are Dempsey. * Dempsey is the character you play as in a solo Der Riese or Shi No Numa game. * Dempsey appears to be rather uneducated, as he can not pronounce the word "teleporter".